As the name suggests, parting blades can be considered to have a ‘blade’ shape. More specifically, parting blades can have narrow elongated bodies, configured for metal-cutting operations, in particular parting and slitting operations. Such parting blades comprise a cutting portion. The cutting portion is associated with a cutting edge that could be part of a parting blade cutting insert that is detachably or permanently mounted to an insert seat formed at the cutting portion, or, alternatively, the cutting edge could be integrally formed on the body of the parting blade itself.
Cutting tool assemblies of the type in question can be configured to hold parting blades along the periphery thereof, via the use of opposing jaws of a blade holder, which can typically be configured to allow sliding motion of the parting blade relative to the blade holder.
One known parting blade and blade holder are configured for conveyance of pressurized coolant, at a pressure of less than about 20 bar, to cool a cutting edge of a cutting insert mounted on the cutting portion of the parting blade. Such parting blade comprises two coolant passageways opening out to a single cutting portion of the parting blade for directing coolant at two different sides of a cutting insert mounted on the blade.
It is known that cutting tool assemblies that convey coolant at a pressure higher than they are designed for are susceptible to leakage of the coolant and/or damage.